el dragón plateado y la princesa de los libros
by Nazo No Shoujo
Summary: tal vez algún día el se entere que en esa linda historia hay mas que un cuento de hadas y hay un pasado lleno de dolor y recuerdos...mi segundo Gale espero que les guste


mi segundo one-shot Gale (gajeel y levy) espero que os guste

_-aquel día_- recuerdos

-se veía-el presente

sin mas que decir lean y disfruten

Fairy Tail es propiedad de hiro mashima si fuera mio Gajeel dejaría de ser tsundere y se le confesaría a levy a su modo

* * *

**El dragón plateado y la princesa de los libros**

Se veía en el horizonte un pequeño jardín lleno de flores de variedad de colores tan hermosas su olor expedía por todos lados dando una fragancia única, se podía apreciar como un pequeño niño de cabellera negro jugaba entre el hermoso campo de flores no muy lejos de hay una mujer de cabellos rebeldes de color azul observaba con atención al pequeño con ternura y amor, bajo su mirada a la pequeña joya en su dedo anular-**algunos errores quedan en el pasado**-una gota cristalina bajo por su mejilla derecha aunque era solo una parte de ese líquido salado estaba llenada de dolor un dolor de un pasado desgarrador que hoy se recordaba con el mismo daño de aquella vez

* * *

_-ya te dije que te disculpes –una pequeña peli azul trataba de regañar al chico de melena negra y ojos rojos_

_-¿y por qué debería? Ge,he-el hijo de metalicana tomaba de manera burlona la situación_

_-mira como los haz dejado-la macgarden señalaba a dos escuálidos y mal heridos cuerpos mejor conocidos como jet y droy_

_-ellos se lo buscaron-un tenue sonrojo imperceptible al ojo humano se tiño en los pómulos del mago de hierro-después de todo estaban metiéndose con lo mío-el sonrojo se hizo un poco más grande solo siendo notado como una pequeña linea de color rojo en el joven_

_-a que te refieres con lo tuyo si ellos solo estaban….-las palabras inmediatamente se detuvieron y fueron seguidas por un gran sonrojo que cubrió todo el rostro de la oji azabache_

_-ge,he-la risa burlona del peli negro fue lo último que se escuchó dejando a unos muy confundidos droy y jet y a una muy sonrojada levy que traba de esconder su sonrojo tras un gran libro de literatura_

* * *

**-tonto…**-esa pequeña palabra salió de los labios de la mujer miro de nuevo al niño sonriendo de nuevo le traía alegría ver aquella criatura tan inocente y indefensa**-un posesivo es lo que es**-una pequeña risita salió de nuevo de sus labios mientras que sus ojos color azabache se cristalizaron dejándolos ver más claros de lo que eran

* * *

_-vaya que tienes mucha suerte lucy-una chica de ojos violeta felicitaba a la rubia mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de cerveza_

_-no es para tanto-la maga celestial decía pero todo contradecía sus palabras con ese tierno y cálido sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas_

_-que no lo es lu-chan, natsu se te confeso-una dulce sonrisa salió de la peli azul dándole a entender a la rubia que la apoyaba al máximo en su relación_

_-está bien-dijo derrotada la heartfilia-fue algo muy tierno-la rubia desvió su mirada en dirección al dragneel que peleaba con su mejor amigo el fullbuster_

_-awwww-literalmente todas las chicas tenían corazones en sus ojos al imaginar la confesión del hijo de igneel_

_-quisiera tener la misma suerte-un pequeño susurro salió de la maga de escritura que pensando que nadie escuchaba su lamento de amores no se fijó que entre lo más profundo del gremio un chico de perforaciones la escucho con detalle, el pelinegro se paró de su asiento para acercarse a la chica de rebeldes cabellos_

_-oe enana necesito hablar contigo-de nuevo ese pequeño sonrojo pero esta vez la macgarden fue capaz de percibirlo_

_-c-claro-los dos jóvenes salieron del gremio quedando a las afueras del establecimientos y siendo cubiertos por el manto de la noche_

_-toma-el redfox caso entre sus bolsillos un pequeño anillo de metal de alguna extraña manera aunque fuera el oscuro material primario brillaba como una estrella destellante y magnifico_

_-g-gr-gracias gajeel-una tímida sonrisa acompañada de una tímida sonrisa y un tímido sonrojo fueron lo suficientes fuertes para ablandar el corazón del hijo de metalicana_

_-so-solo lo diré una vez-un largo suspiro salió de los labios del chico ganándose la atención de la deslumbrante mirada de la peli azul-quien se mete con lo mío las paga caro y tú eres mía-un gran sonrojo tomo la cara del redfox -ge,he_

_-g-gajeel-aquellas palabras eran como una confesión ella mejor que nadie sabía que el muchacho no era de expresar sus sentimientos pero sabía que esas palabras significaban mucho-te quiero-estirándose un poco logro alcanzar la mejilla del peli negro dándole un inocente pero tierno beso lleno de amor y cariño_

_-ge,he_

* * *

De nuevo miro el anillo en su dedo aunque no era de ninguna atadura matrimonial era muy importante para ella, después de años aún seguía brillando como una estrella en el cielo nocturno-**aquel día** -de nuevo las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos caían lentamente por sus pálidas mejillas pues con los años seguía culpándose por lo sucedido-**el peor día de todos…**

* * *

_Una ciudad llena de caos era el escenario en aquel momento nada era claro todo era inundado por el color carmesí y olor metálico de la sangre, un feroz dragón negro daba fuertes rugidos destruyendo todo a su alrededor era acnologia que venía acabar la felicidad que háyase en ese lugar_

_-no puedes ir-una muy desesperada mujer gritaba mientras se aferraba al pecho de su amado-no me puedes dejar sola no nos puedes dejar solos-con cuidado extremo cuidado colocaba sus pequeñas manos en su vientre –por favor no vallas-una gran mano se posó en la cabeza de la peli azul asiéndola encontrarse con los ojos de color sangre del hombre_

_-enana prometo que regresare por ti y por el bebe-una cálida sonrisa salía de sus labios dejando ver sus colmillos_

_Levi no podía hacer nada aunque rogara y suplicara no podía sabía que gajeel debía pelear si su vida constara de ello por un futuro de la nueva generación que ya crecía y nacía-te quiero-fueron las palabras con las cuales los dos se dijeron un hasta pronto, la macgarden observo con cuidado a su mejor amiga que entre sus brazos tenía una pequeño niño de aproximadamente un año mientras se despedida entre llanto del peli rosa, sabía que no era la única que sufría podía ver el dolor en la mirada de la heartfilia y el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas de porcelana ''acaso es el destino'' con ese pensamiento avanzo a refugiarse con las personas heridas y los que ya no podían pelear-ellos volverán levy-chan-la maga de escritura levanto su mirada encontrándose con la chocolate de su amiga-nos lo prometieron y sabes que ellos siempre cumplen-la macgarden sonrió triste para luego asentir sabía que volverían o eso quería creer_

* * *

**-ryu-kun vamos a dentro**-la peli azul llamo a su peque retoño que rápidamente se acercó a su madre para poderle dar su pequeña manito

**-vamos mami-**el niño sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos y sus ojos azabache como los de su madre era el unión de un amor fuerte-**mami me puedes contar la historia del dragón plateado y la princesa de los libros de nuevo**

**-claro**

* * *

_-GAJEEL!-el grito desgarrador inundo las calles de magnolia una agitada levy se acercaba rápidamente al cuerpo del pelinegro que háyase en el suelo frió y de color metálico -gajeel, vamos responde-un tosido ahogado en sangre del joven alerto a la macgarden que a un pedía por la vida de su amado_

_-e-enana-en un susurro desgarrador lleno de dolor-¿cómo e-es-estas?-le era difícil hablar un hilo de voz era lo mucho que se le escuchaba_

_-ya acabo gajeel vamos levántate tenemos que ir a casa-las lágrimas empaparon el rostro de la chica_

_-t-te qu-quiero enana-con cuidado coloco su mano en la mejilla de la chica limpiando parte de las saladas gotas_

_-yo también te quiero, pero tienes que pararte él bebe tiene que ver a su padre fuerte y sano-tenía miedo su conciencia y corazón estaban divididos uno le decía despídete y el otro él está contigo por siempre_

_-g-gracias por todo-la voz del peli negro se iba apagando ¿acaso era la despedida? No eso no podía ser todo menos eso-cuida de nuestro hijo-los ojos color sangre perdían su brillo con cada respiro que el daba_

_-g-gajeel-la peliazul acercó sus pequeños labios a los de su amado entre lamentos le pudo dar un pequeño beso lleno de cariño y calor un calor tan reconfortante-no te vayas por favor-las cristalinas lagrimas seguían saliendo una tras otra ''acaso este es el día en que el fuerte dragón cerrara sus ojos ''aquellos pensamientos de culpa inundaban a la maga ''acaso este era el fin''_

* * *

**-oe enana-**un pelinegro saltaba la cerca de color blanco pasando por el hermoso jardín-**no me digas que ibas a cenar sin mí-**el chico de perforaciones se acercó rápido a la mujer y al niño alzando al pequeño en sus brazos de manera paternal-**oye campeón cuidaste bien a mama**-el niño agito su cabecita en forma de afirmación-**eso me alegra**

**-no íbamos a cenar solo le iba a contar a ryu-kun un cuento-**la mujer tomo la mano del hombre entrelazándolas-** y como te fue**

**-bien, salamander quemo algunas cosas y nos la descontaron de la recompensa-**el hombre bufo

**-vaya y tú no destruiste nada-**el sarcasmo era muy notable en las palabras de la oji azabache

**-ge,he**

**-mama y como termina la historia-**el niño interrumpió a los adultos para poder saber el final del lindo cuento que le contaba su madre

**-pues la doncella pensó que si le daba un beso al dragón el despertaría de su profundo sueño y así fue con un pequeño beso el dragón despertó de aquel profundo sueño que lo separaría de los suyos**-aquellas palabras sonrojaron al mago del metal pues sabía que aquel cuento era basado en su casi trágico final si no fuera porque aquella vez la macgarden con aquel beso le dio el calor y las fuerzas para seguir adelante y poder conocer a su hijo

**-me encanta ese cuento-**una risita inocente salió de los labios del niño**-los quiero papi y mami-**el niño bajo de los brazos de su padre para poder darles a los dos un cálido abrazo familiar

**-también te queremos ryu-** levy beso suavemente la cabecita de su hijito aunque el niño no había nacido en aquella época algún día tenía que conocer la verdad tras el cuento del dragón plateado y la princesa de los libros.

* * *

bueno apareci de la nada okno...mi escusa estaba disfrutando mi primera semana de libertad *salta de alegría* antes de crear nuevos fic y actualizar los que ya tengo,espero que les aya gustado este one-shot de gajeel y levy vasado en un fanart muy lindo y va dedicado para mi amigo ''gajeel'' que es de mi mismo país y le encanta esta pareja y espero que algún día encuentre a su levy xD en otras noticias aproximadamente en dos semanas sacare un nuevo fic de sexy vampiros al estilo fairy tail (los que ven diabolik lovers sabrán) buenos nos vemos en otro fic o en un nuevo one-shot

los quiere NNS!


End file.
